Where Are You Christmas
by Suzaku-Wiccan
Summary: This is a G/V fic and it is near Christmas time. This would be my first DBZ fanfic. So please R&R... flames if needed


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Faith Hill's lovely song and I think both you and I both know that because the people who do are rolling in cash right now and I think I'm lucky if I can get 20 bucks to buy Christmas gifts.  
  
  
  
Where Are You Christmas  
  
Videl was out on her porch, staring out at the stars making wishes that would never come true. It was 12:42am on a Monday morning, but she didn't have to worry about being late to school because it was the first day of the week off they got for Christmas Break. She actually wanted to be in school; the reason was that she got to talk to Gohan. No, it wasn't even that. Even if she was just sitting next him, she felt safe and protected from the rest of the world. She knew that she was in love with him and it was great that he was her best friend, but she knew she could never have anything more. Videl was going to have nothing to do for a whole week, she would have called Gohan to come over, share it her misery. She wanted him to be with his family though, because during Christmas families were suppose to get and be together. (Another way my family is different from normal.)  
  
She thought to herself as her thought then drifted toward her mother that had died about 5 years. (It has been 5 years since I felt the joy of Christmas and the happiness it had brought to my family.) Videl thought as she looked back at the stars, her father wasn't much help on bring back the Christmas Spirit. He was always being out and when he was, stupid ass women hung on him like bees to honey. Tears softly ran streams down her cheeks, slowly at first then faster and faster. After a few minutes, she was fighting to keep the sobs from coming out. Videl picked herself up and walking back into her room and turned on her radio in hope to turn her mind to something else.  
  
1  
  
Gohan looked up from where wear he was sitting at his mother's house trying to figure out what to get Videl for Christmas. He wanted to tell her that she was very important to him, not that he was deeply in love with her. (I love her so much and I want her to know but I'm scared that she will reject me and not even want to be friends.) He put his forehead back on the tabletop. He suddenly felt Videl's ki drop then raise back up quickly after. He had been at his old house for 2 days and still all he was thinking about was Videl. Then, without a second thought he ran outside and took off toward her house to see what was wrong.  
  
Videl had be listening for awhile and had heard nothing to her liking and she was about to turn the boombox off when she heard a new song that was being sung by Faith Hill.  
  
"Where are you Christmas"  
  
"Why can't I find you"  
  
"Why have you gone away"  
  
"Where is the laughter"  
  
"You used to bring me"  
  
"Why can't I hear music play"  
  
Videl started to listen to the lyrics, but to her they were more then that. They seem as if this song was singing about what she was felling inside. She turned up the volume almost to max, got off her bed and walked over to stand outside on her porch.  
  
"My world is changing"  
  
"I'm rearranging"  
  
"Does that mean Christmas changes too"  
  
"Where are you Christmas"  
  
"Do you remember"  
  
"The one you used to know"  
  
"I'm not the same one"  
  
"See what the time's done"  
  
"Is that why you have let me go"  
  
Tears again ran down her cheeks as she looked up at the stars. She closed her eyes and made a wish with all her heart. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind; at once, she knew it was her Christmas Angel. Gohan. her wish came true and for the first time, she could feel the happiness and joy of Christmas inside her. Videl turned around and looked into his eyes. Gohan could see all the love she had for him right here.  
  
"Gohan. I love" He cut her off by pressing his lips gently against hers. This was all she needed to wrap her arms around his neck and return the kiss. When they were finished, he put his forehead against hers and started where she had left off.  
  
"Videl, I love you too and Merry Christmas." Gohan whispered. His breath on her ear made a shiver run down her spine. A white wet spot appeared in his hair followed by many more. They both looked up to see that snow had started to gently fall. As the snow was falling they just stood there in each others arms and listened to the rest of the song.  
  
"Christmas is here"  
  
"Everywhere, oh"  
  
"Christmas is here"  
  
"If you care, oh"  
  
"If there is love in your heart and your mind"  
  
"You will feel like Christmas all the time"  
  
"I feel you Christmas"  
  
"I know I've found you"  
  
"You never fade away"  
  
"The joy of Christmas"  
  
"Stays here in silence"  
  
"Fills each and every heart with love"  
  
"Where are you Christmas"  
  
"Fills your heart with love" 


End file.
